


Late Night Adventure

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Kudos: 4





	Late Night Adventure

In the early hours of the morning, Erebor was still dark and cold in the moonlight. Fili and Kili were wide awake, but they were the only ones. You were fast asleep in your quarters, warm and cozy. Your bedroom door cracked open, and a dim torchlight seeped into your room.   
“Y/N! Y/N, wake up!” you heard voices whisper-yell.  
You groaned and faced the voices in the dark, and when you saw who they belonged to, you rolled back over. Whisper-yelling back, you said, “No, absolutely not. I’m tired, and I don’t care.”   
“C’mon, please. We want to show you something!” Fili replied, sitting on your bed, his added weight causing you to slide closer to them.  
“Yeah, c’mon, Y/N,” Kili echoed pleadingly, tugging on your arm.   
“How are you guys still awake, anyway?”   
“We’ll show you, if you come with us,” Fili answered.   
“Alright, fine. If it isn’t worth it, you owe me an ale.”  
“Deal!” Kili said, grinning, “But I promise it’ll be worth it.”  
They half dragged you out of bed, threw a pair of soft socks at you, and took you down the large corridors to the main hall. The brothers removed their boots, Fili covered your eyes with a grin, and Kili took your arm. You took a few steps forward, and slipped a little.  
“What are you doing?!” you shouted, only to be hurriedly shushed by the boys.  
“We can’t let Thorin know we’re here, Y/n!” Fili said, removing his hands from over your eyes. The golden floor was glowing a tiny bit in the moonlight, and you realized what was going on.   
“I don’t know why we haven’t figured this out before, but the floor is incredibly slippery,” Kili said, whirling around in his socks to demonstrate.   
“Well of course it is, it’s solid gold!” you replied, giggling as he wobbled a little. You slid towards him, pulling Fili along with you. Spinning and twirling across the floor, you couldn’t help but laugh with joy. The three of you slipped and slid from one end of the hall to the other in the dim light.   
“This may have been worth getting out of bed for, I won’t lie,” you said breathlessly.  
“Yes!” Kili said, pumping his fist in the air, “We win!”   
“Kee, the operative word there was may. Don’t get too cocky,” you retorted, sliding by and using him as a launching pad towards Fili. Fili caught you and spun you around with a laugh, and sent you sliding back to Kili.   
“I really hope we’re not being too loud,” you said, turning and looking at each entrance in turn.  
“We’re fine, Y/N, don’t worry about it!” Fili answered, his face showing all confidence. You continued to slide around, and almost forgot your misgivings. Forgetting the ‘be quiet’ rule, chaos reigned for a few minutes.   
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw movement in the corner of the room. You froze and hissed, “Silence!” at the boys behind you. Bofur stepped out of the shadows, and Ori behind him.   
“What’s going on, lads?”   
“Did we wake you?” you asked nervously.  
“Nay, we were out,” Bofur replied, “What are you three doing up?”  
“Fili and Kili wanted to skate on the gold floor, so here we are,” you said.  
“Well, have fun,” Ori said, smiling at the three of you as him and Bofur left.  
“Thanks, guys!”   
After they left you turned to the brothers, and breathed out, “That was close.”  
Kili smiled at you and said, “Up for another round?”  
“Always.”   
The three of you turned around and prepared to race down the golden floor. Fili and Kili grinned at you, and lined up next to you. Just then, you heard a throat being cleared behind you, confirming your worst fear. Oh no, you thought as you turned slowly.   
“What in Mahal’s name are you doing?” Thorin Oakenshield thundered, crossing his arms.   
“Uncle Thorin!” Kili called casually, nervousness putting a slight edge on his voice, “Uh, what brings you here?”   
“Well, nephew, I was appointed by practically everyone else in Erebor to investigate who was making so much noise,” Thorin replied, his tone turning sarcastic, “And I’m absolutely ecstatic to report that it was Y/N.”   
“Sorry about that, My Lord,” you mumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
Fili stepped forward and moved you behind him, “It was our fault. We dragged Y/N out of bed for this.”   
Thorin turned to Fili, “This was your idea, then?”  
“Mine too!” Kili said, standing tall next to his brother.  
“Mahal,” Thorin groaned, “Why am I leaving Erebor in your hands?”  
Fili and Kili looked down at their feet, ashamed, but their heads snapped up at a strange sound. Thorin was laughing, a low rumbling sound that, quite frankly, you hadn’t heard in a long time. He laughed until tears came out of his eyes and he clutched his chest.   
“Uncle Thorin?” Fili asked slowly, testing the waters.  
“Yes, future King Under the Mountain?” he replied with a tiny hint of a smile, “What is it, nephew?”   
“Are you mad at us?” The question came out like a scared child.  
“As a matter of fact, I’m furious, Fili,” Thorin said, rubbing his forehead, “You three did wake me up in the middle of the night with your ridiculous game, and now, you’re paying the price. Fili, Kili, Y/n, you are forbidden from leaving the halls of Erebor for a fortnight. Understand?”   
Knowing how much the three of you loved to explore the area surrounding Erebor, and just get out of the walls in general, he made sure to make the punishment hurt. You cast your eyes downward and played with your fingers, not wanting to let Thorin know how unhappy you actually were. Kili shifted his weight awkwardly from foot to foot next to you, and Fili sighed softly.  
“Yes, we understand, Uncle,” Fili finally said.   
“It should be in all of your best interests not to cause any more trouble, or I’ll separate you for a month. Go to bed.”   
The three of you walked out of the great hall with barely suppressed grins on your faces. Not until you were out of earshot of Thorin did you make any noise, but once you snickered once, you couldn’t hold it in. Soon enough, you and the boys ended up in their chambers, cackling. Collapsing on their bed, you finally inhaled deeply, happy to be able to breathe again.   
“Did you see his face?!” you giggled as the boys flopped down next to you, and furrowed you brows in mock imitation of Thorin, growling out, “You are forbidden from leaving the halls of Erebor for a fortnight.” Your impression made Fili and Kili roll into a fresh bout of laughter, clutching their stomachs.   
Once all the laughter had finally subsided, you realized how exhausted you actually were. Your eyes began to close, and you let out a yawn that split your face apart.   
“I probably should get back to my room,” you said, rubbing your eyes and standing up.  
“Y/N, you don’t have to go,” Kili said, smiling softly and opening his arms, Fili mirroring him.   
“I’ll think about it, only since you asked so nicely.”  
“Please?” Fili asked, reaching out for you.   
“Alright, fine, on one condition. If either of you snore loud enough to wake me, you can be sure your head will not be a part of your body for much longer, and I will leave the room.”   
You squeezed in between the brothers as they trapped you in hugs. As you leaned your head on Kili’s shoulder, you wrapped your arms around Fili. Both of them sighed contentedly, and you smiled.   
“Goodnight, boys.”  
“G’night, Y/N.” They murmured, already half asleep. The three of you fell asleep entangled, safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
